Fate Amor Fati (Preview)
by Raylen Cypher
Summary: In this retelling of the 5th Holy Grail War, the story follows Hakuno Kishinami. As he survives the Great Fuyuki Fire, Hakuno is adopted along with another survivor, Shirou, by a man named Kiritsugu Emiya. Ten years later on a fateful night, he is attacked by supernatural entities. About to perish, Hakuno summons three beautiful woman, forever changing his fate.
1. Tabula Rasa

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the original concept/scenario, Fate/Stay Night. Fate/Amor Fati, is a non-profit fan-fiction. The original concept/scenario, Fate/Stay Night, is owned by Nasu Kinoko, Takeuchi Takashi, and Type-Moon/Notes Co., Ltd. Please support the official release.

 **NOTICE:** The following written work (activity involving mental or physical effort done in order to achieve a purpose or result) does not adhere to the original canon source. This story is not to be referenced or used as a reliable/credible source for the original story's plot, characters, and in-universe content authored by the original creators. It is assumed that you have read the original source. Proceeding forward, you acknowledge this written work's express purpose as Artistic Self-Expression, Entertainment, and or Parody. As well as, the creator of this work having a different distinct style and interpretation than the original. Thank you for understanding.

 **Caution!:** This is a work of fiction (based off another work of fiction). All settings in this story are fictional and have no connection to any real individuals or organizations.

 _ **Fate/Amor Fati:**_

 _ **Prologue - Fait Accompli;**_

 _ **Tabula Rasa**_

Clouds cover the night sky over Fuyuki City. The city lights and resident houses illuminate the dark like stars. People sleep in the comfort of their homes. Employees work within the tall buildings. A few citizens are out for a midnight stroll or lounging about in groups. Late hours pass by, a calm atmosphere hangs above. Another night precedes without ruckus or anything eventful.

Pebbles quiver, a distant sound from beneath the surface begins. The noise grows closer and builds up intensity. Dread plagues the air, silencing many people within Fuyuki. Closer and closer, the distant rumbling rises in speed.

The ground bursts, a pillar of light erupts into the clouds. Its luminance blows away the cloudy blanket, revealing a full moon far away. For a while, the pillar of light ascends to the heavens. Its brilliance dies down to whence it came. Moments pass without action, and the night clouds swirl around where the light pierced the sky. A black hole peers down at the ground, billows of air rotating around its form. Its hue of red stains the night. From the empty portal, the fury of a thousand curses spills forth.

Grasslands awash in dark liquid sparks flames. Houses catch ablaze and spread. The river of fire from the underworld slithers throughout Shinto. The inferno blazes into the air, calming the wrath of an angry god. The dark portal shrinks into oblivion, leaving behind its mark on the world. A hellish nightmare that many will never forget or wake up from.

* * *

Debris collapse and wooden foundations tumble down. Among the fallen homes, an adolescent boy lays down against a broken wall. Brown hair stuck to his sweaty forehead. Ash smudges his round cheeks. Clothes torn here and there. And his brown eyes stare out into the open, reflecting the spiral of fire around him.

 _I'm alive in eternal damnation._

Embers dance in repetition. A cycle of rage and regret sings for those lost in the inferno. The smoke of desecration steals away the boy's consciousness. As death-incarnate blaze creeps closer, the boy's eyes slowly droop. Although the fire will claim his life, the warmth comforts him as his nightmare ends.

From a crack to a break, the ground collapses dropping him into the cold river. With a splash, his body sinks into the water. Out of luck or misfortune, the river washes him away from death's claws. The cold water makes him gasp for air, bubbles rising. Below the distorted surface, the light fades away. His consciousness drowns, but lingers holding onto the thread of fate for a miracle. The boy's body floats along the stream to the greater river.

* * *

In another place, the same scenario plays out. A boy walks among the fallen homes, curses and pleas call for him. His short auburn-hair sways in the warm breeze. His golden-brown eyes stare forward, empty of any hope. Step after step, he walks over the lives of many in order to preserve his own. Until finally, the strength in his body gives away.

He accepts his fate, waiting for the end to come. And yet, he cannot condone it. The fire surrounds him and the dark clouds block out any interference. He stretches out his hand toward the impossible. He hopes and waits for help to come. The moment lasts for a time, until finally he drops his hand- *Clasp* -only for it to be caught by someone else. A hand larger than his own grasps it, trembling.

"You're alive…" A masculine voice utters. His black spiky hair sticks out to the sides, bangs drape above his empty black eyes. He squeezes the boy's hand in confirmation of a pulse. A signal is sent back to him. The corners of his mouth slowly rise up. "You're alive… You're alive," his words hitch, as his body shakes. Droplets splatter on the boy's cheek. He looks up at the adult and sees tears trailing down the man's face. A heartfelt smile spreads across his sorrowful face. The man brings the boy's hand to his right cheek and closes his eyes in gratitude.

"Thank you…" he says to the child. The boy gazes at the adult, studying him. Soon, more droplets fall not only on him but the man as well. Rain drizzles over the fiery land. The man repeats over and over his gratitude to the boy, as if he was saved, "Thank you... Thank you." In those empty black eyes, the boy sees a joyous beauty within, envious of him.

And so, the man who saves him- who saves himself in turn- picks up the child and leaves the wasteland.

* * *

The man carrying the child in his arms walks along the riverbank. The silent night slowly breaks away as sirens draw near. As he strolls, he glances at the boy he rescued. He notices the child is looking at something, "Hmm…?" Curious, he follows the boy's line of sight and stops. Floating on the river's surface, there was another boy with brown-hair. Shocked, the man gently rests the boy on the ground and dives in.

He freestyle strokes toward the unconscious boy. His arms swipe away at the surface and his legs kick back the water faster. He manages to grab onto the child and swiftly strokes back to land. Laying the unconscious boy next to the adolescent from before, the man places his ear near his mouth and listens.

No breathing. He places his head on the boy's chest listening. No heart beat. Desperation takes a hold of him. The man places his hand on the boy's chest, straightens his arm, and does thirty compressions. "Hah… hah… hah…" He stops and then places his hand on the boy's forehead and tilts it back. He uses his other hand and lifts the boy's chin up and opens his mouth. He listens for normal breathing but hears nothing. Quickly, he pinches the nostrils and gives the boy one rescue breath. He watches to see if the chest rises but to no avail and delivers a second rescue breath, still nothing. The man repeats the cycle again as the auburn hair boy watches. As the third cycle ends, the man is about to give up hope.

The brown hair boy spits out water, coughs and lays back down, "Hah… hah…" Relief washes over the adult's face. Divine mercy let him save another person. For the second time that day, he cries for another person he saved. Opening his eyes, the brown-hair boy looks up and sees the man weep for him in joy. Just like the boy to his side, he studies the man as the rain ceases to be. The night comes to an end as the clouds part. Sunlight peeks over the horizon. The young survivor basks in its radiant warmth, falling back into slumber.

 _I found salvation._

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** This is a trial/sample version of the whole story. The original story is actually rated MA18+ and so I can't upload the full story here. However, the entire prologue section of the story is safe from any explicit content yet presented in the full story. Enjoy the rest of this prologue and if you would like to read the rest of the story, check me out on Beast's Lair where I'm allowed more freedom. Or just google 'beast's lair Raylen Cypher' and a result will show up with an author tag. Click it and it'll list any stories I've written.

Thank you for reading.


	2. Red Strings I

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the original concept/scenario, Fate/Stay Night. Fate/Amor Fati, is a non-profit fan-fiction. The original concept/scenario, Fate/Stay Night, is owned by Nasu Kinoko, Takeuchi Takashi, and Type-Moon/Notes Co., Ltd. Please support the official release.

 ** _Fate/Amor Fati:_**

 ** _Prologue - Fait Accompli;_**

 ** _Red Strings I_**

 _A white light radiates from the cold body. It gathers together and like a teardrop, falls away from the body. A bright star sinks into the void. It protests the descent, and rises past where it came from. Higher and higher, it returns to a hole in the sky towards the spring of all creation. And yet, it didn't want to go there either._

 _Abandoning its original course, the bright star sunk back into the cold body. It's light illuminates the sea of darkness, struggling to keep it's luminance. On the boundary of the Void and Creation, the iridescent light endures oblivion. Gradually, the bright light dims but prolongs its inevitable demise._

 _A ripple spreads through nothingness. The light flickers brightly. A greater ripple travels farther than before. The cold body's fingers twitch in response._

 _Slowly, its eyelids rise up embracing the blank canvas._

* * *

The sun shines inside Hakuno's room. His pupils shrink back from the brightness. He blinks once and then rubs his eyes fully waking himself. Next to his bed on top of the dresser, the alarm clock's minute hand ticks away from the twelfth mark. And the hour hand points to the sixth mark.

Hakuno gets out of bed and he walks out of his bedroom to the kitchen. He circles around a circular oak dining table to the opposite side. Four chairs tucked in equilaterally. On the counter to the right of the sink, a coffee maker sits near the wall. He pushes one of the buttons and then a small green light on the metal surface glows. Black liquid drips to a splatter on the glass. The coffee proceeds to a thin stream of black liquid into the flask. Hakuno returns to his room and walks into the bathroom.

Hakuno twists a glass knob and the shower head sprays warm water. He undresses and neatly folds his white T-shirt and navy blue boxers. Hakuno steps into the white tub and slides the shower curtains. Meanwhile, steam rises from the coffee maker and the glass flask fills up to the third white line. Silhouettes of birds dash by the window. Shadows slowly recede back from the coming light.

The water stops running and Hakuno grabs a towel to the side to dry himself. Wet brown hair sticks to his forehead. Water droplets run down his shoulders and they drip off the ends of his hair. With a ruffle to his hair, he walks out and into his bedroom. Hakuno slips on a new pair of navy blue boxers and a black T-shirt. From his closet, he pulls out his Homurahara School uniform. As he strides into the kitchen, he buttons up his collar and then opens one of the cabinets above.

Hakuno takes out three matching blue thermos, sugar, and a container of cream from the fridge. He pours coffee into all three and adds cream to each. As the last drops of cream stop, Hakuno eyes into the container.

"I'm gonna have to tell Mr. Fujimura that I'm out of cream," Hakuno says.

With a slip of sugar in each thermos, he stirs them all and screws on the lids. From the living room leather couch, he pulls up his blue lunch bag and places the thermos' inside. A double-knock at the door draws Hakuno's attention. He turns to the direction of the noise and walks over to open the door.

"Morning, Hakuno," an auburn-hair teenager greets Hakuno.

"Good morning, Shirou," Hakuno says, looking down slightly at his brother. Shirou wishes he could be as tall, if not taller than him and their friend. It's something Hakuno finds endearing if he didn't consider the inconveniences of it. "Did you need something?" He questions Shirou.

"Sakura made breakfast, and I was wondering if you would join us," Shirou replies.

"Ahh, thanks but I'm heading out early to do something." Hakuno remarks, then points at the living room coffee table. On top, a white cloth wraps around a stalk of white lilies, standing out among the dark room.

"Oh I see," he says, looking past Hakuno. "But still, at least try a bite?" Shirou pleads with his brother.

"...Is Taiga here already?" Hakuno asks. At this, Shirou blinks and looks away, prompting the tall teen to narrow his eyes.

"Yeah, she's here," Shirou relents, waving off Hakuno's gaze. Hakuno sighs and closes the door. "Wait!" Shirou waves his hands in front of him, "There's french toast."

Hakuno stops and his left eyebrow twitches, "That's underhanded you know."

"What can I do, since you always skip out on breakfast," Shirou frowns, patronizing his brother. Both are around the same age, but the two look after another in different ways.

"Fine, but just a slice. I really have to go," Hakuno says, waving off his brother's hands. Shirou smiles and then he walks to the right, towards the main residence. Hakuno follows after him, while shivering outside and rubbing his arms. Shirou slides the shouji open and steps in. Right after, Hakuno slides the shouji back closed. Shirou steps out of his shoes and walks straight ahead through the hallway. Hakuno is about to follow but stops, his right shoe an inch above the wooden floor.

"I have to kick that old habit," he murmurs, then steps out of his shoes and walks in.

* * *

As he makes his way down the hallway, Hakuno braces himself for what's to come. Right in front of the sliding door, he bends forward a bit and reaches for the shouji. Hakuno slides it open.

"Mornin', Hakuno!" an energetic woman announces, leaping at the recipient. Prepared for the incoming attack, Hakuno quickly ducks under her arms.

"Good morning, Ms. Fujimura," Hakuno says, striding over to the kitchen.

"Uuu… so cold," Taiga cries, weeping a stream of tears. Her teal coat hugs her figure.

"Maybe if you didn't try to attack him everytime, he wouldn't be so distant, Fuji-nee." Shirou scolds his guardian. She's a teacher at their school and happens to be Shirou's homeroom teacher. Not to mention the granddaughter of Raiga Fujimura, the one who oversees the Emiya estate.

"But I just want to hug him!" Taiga protests.

"Good morning, Hakuno-senpai," a sweet voice greets Hakuno.

"Good morning, Sakura," he replies, smiling at his underclassman, "Shirou said there was french toast?"

"Yes, here you go," Sakura says, handing a plate to Hakuno. The two slices of bread are crispy with cinnamon sprinkles. And maple syrup spread over the top.

"Thank you," Hakuno says, taking the plate and he bites into one slice. "Mmm, this is good, thanks again Shirou."

"Actually, Sakura made it this time, she wanted to take a chance with a western breakfast." Shirou corrects his brother.

"Oh, in that case, you have my praise for the food Sakura." Hakuno grins at the violet-hair girl.

"Oh no, it wasn't much, Senpai helped me out a lot." Sakura says, shaking her head. At this point, Taiga is at the table pouting. Hakuno purses his lips and places the plate with the other slice of french toast on it. Taiga perks up and clasps her hands together.

"Oh Hakuno, you really do love me!" Taiga exclaims happily. Hakuno shyly looks away and gulps down the rest of the french toast in his hand.

He begins to walk back out of the dining room, "Anyways, I have to go now, I've got somewhere to be."

"Ah! Before you do, grandfather wanted me to give you the books you wanted." Taiga points at a box in the corner, "There's a special something in there, too."

Hakuno stops and then walks over to the medium box in the corner. The flaps are held down by scotch tape. Hakuno flicks at the end with his nail, unable to grasp it. In annoyance, he pinches the end and manages to peel it off all the way. Hakuno pulls back both flaps and looks inside. A couple of books from one inch to three inches in thickness stack atop each other. The books are in different colors, hardcovers, paperback, and a few are in plastic wrap. On top of the four stacks, an old coffee-stained paper rests with text in another language in cursive.

"Ta-daa! I know you like history books, so I thought I'd get you something ancient!" Taiga puffs out her chest with her hands on her hips.

"...Thank you, I'll keep it on me at all times." Hakuno's cheeks tinge a faint red as he carefully folds the paper twice into his uniform pocket. "Ahh! I really gotta go, thanks for the french toast Sakura, and I'll see you later Shirou!"

As he practically runs out, wails and calls echo after Hakuno's exit.


	3. Red Strings II

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the original concept/scenario, Fate/Stay Night. Fate/Amor Fati, is a non-profit fan-fiction. The original concept/scenario, Fate/Stay Night, is owned by Nasu Kinoko, Takeuchi Takashi, and Type-Moon/Notes Co., Ltd. Please support the official release.

 _ **Fate/Amor Fati:**_

 _ **Prologue - Fait Accompli;**_

 _ **Red Strings II**_

Birds chirped in the distance. Sunlight filtered through the window into the white hospital room. Across from the window, the doorway lead to the hallway. Parallel between the door and window, hospital beds aligned vertically to each other. White curtains separated each bed giving privacy for every individual. However, there was only one bed in use in the corner. In the bed, the brown-haired boy stared out the window. From the neck down, he wore a hospital gown. He looked beyond the window, trying to recall the dream he woke up from.

With a click, the door opened, letting in a doctor with a tall man in black attire and auburn-haired boy. The two adults talked for a bit and then the doctor left closing the door behind him. As the man walked over, his black overcoat swayed behind him revealing his business suit underneath. In his left hand, he carried a brown leather suitcase. Walking beside him, the auburn-haired boy glanced at the man every now and then. He wore sneakers, jeans, and a beige winter coat with the hood hanging on the back. As the two reached the brown-haired boy's bedside, the boy turned his head and looked at the two with a blank expression.

"Hello there." The man greeted the brown-haired boy in Japanese. In response, the boy greeted the man in English. Taken aback a moment, the man smiled and talked in the same language. "My name is Kiritsugu Emiya, would you mind telling me yours?" Kiritsugu asked.

"Hakuno… Kishinami…" Hakuno said, mouthing every syllable. He looked over to the boy at Kiritsugu's side.

"Shirou," the auburn-haired boy stated. Hakuno nodded at him.

"Now that introductions have been made, I'll just get to the point," Kiritsugu began saying. "Do you have any relatives or family to come pick you up?" He asked, staring eye to eye with the boy. Hakuno tilted his head and then closed his eyes for a moment. A minute passed, he reopened his eyes looking at the man.

"I don't remember…" Hakuno said, frowning at the man. Kiritsugu gave the boy a sympathetic look, through half-lidded eyes. The doctor told him that the boy had no recorded relatives within the city. His family was reported among the victims of the fire. Whether out of misfortune or not, the boy no longer remembered them at all. Kiritsugu cleared his throat and looked at Hakuno.

"Then, would you like to live with me and this boy here? It beats putting up with an orphanage," he asked. Hakuno tilted his head inquisitively and then nodded at the man. Kiritsugu smiled and then brought his suitcase onto the bedside and opened it. "I brought some clothes that you can change into. Whether they are a fit or not, you will have to deal with until we get proper clothes for you." Kiritsugu said, as he shuffled through the luggage. Hakuno folded over the bed sheets and jumped down onto the cold floor. Shirou greeted him with his hand out.

"Nice to meet you." Shirou awkwardly said, in his best English. Hakuno smiled back and shook his hand. After the two finished greetings again, Kiritsugu passed Hakuno a change of clothes and left to give him privacy.

"Oh, and I almost forgot," Kiritsugu remarked, turning back to the two boys. "This is something that you and Shirou should know…" He exhaled. A moment of inner conflict expressed itself through a downward gaze. It passed, light returning to his eyes. "Yeah, it's best to let you two know." Kiritsugu muttered, and he looked between Hakuno and Shirou and stated.

"You see, I'm a Mage."

* * *

From the rustling tree branches, birds soar high above the land. A chilly breeze passes through Hakuno's hair briefly flashing his forehead. In his arms, the white lilies flutter from the wind. With each step forward, he walks closer to his destination. Worn out telephone poles line up parallel to each other like veterans at a funeral. In this case, it is a service for the one who has yet to rest. As the road leads to an intersection, Hakuno reaches one of the corners.

He gets down on one knee, placing the flowers down. In front of them, thin smoke drifts up from an incense pot. Next to it, several offerings of small flowers and gifts rests. Between the pot and offerings, a little girl smiles within the wooden frame picture. Her purple eyes devoid of ill intent stare back at Hakuno. The girl's white hair hangs behind her ears in braids. And floating above the picture frame, that same girl stares down at Hakuno.

Her form is transparent, revealing the background behind her. From her ankles, her body fades to nothing. She wears a white victorian-era dress, frills decorate the loop skirt and sleeves. As Hakuno stands up, he smiles at the doll-like girl. She returns the smile, cheerfully laughing but no sound came. Hakuno extends his arm out, holding it above her head.

"I had fun, Alice." He says, weakness filling his throat. The surface of his hand glows brightly. From Alice's core, a bright light floats up into Hakuno's hand. Sinking into his flesh, teal lines travel up his arm fading into his chest. From his hand, a blue mist rises into the sky. Soon, Alice's transparent form starts to fade away, remnants rising into the heavens. She beams a smile at Hakuno happily. A single tear drops to the ground, particles of light ascend to nothing.

 _Thank you, Mister…_ Alice's voice echoes in his head. _For seeing Alice. For playing with Alice._ She closes her eyes.

 _Bye-bye._

And then, Alice's form evaporates into the air. Her last words squeeze Hakuno's heart. He blinks rapidly, his brown eyes take on a faint shine. He exhales a breath he held back. Hakuno rubs his eyelids with his index finger and thumb, furrowing his brow. He sniffles and then bows his head at the memorial and walks off.

* * *

Walking about in the local shopping district, Hakuno glances from window stores to buildings. Alice's passing weighs on his mind. Hakuno decides to check out the antique store to soothe his sorrow. He still has time to go back to school early.

 _It wouldn't hurt to check out the wares at least._ Hakuno justifies his reasoning.

He sees the antique store's display case. Hakuno is about to walk in when he notices something out of the corner of his eye. Resting on red fabric, a black rock shard glimmers from an angle. Hakuno's curiosity surges and then he walks into the store, chiming his entrance with the door.

At the counter, a short elder woman closes her book, "Welcome, what brings you today?"

"Hello, I would like to know about that rock on display." Hakuno points at the object of his interest.

"Oh my, why, that stone comes from an old legend..." The elderly woman waves at Hakuno to come closer. After this, the shopkeeper drawls on with the myth behind the shard. Hakuno listens attentively, filing away the information in his mind. Once she finishes her story, Hakuno asks.

"Ma'am, how much for that stone?"


	4. Red Strings III

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the original concept/scenario, Fate/Stay Night. Fate/Amor Fati, is a non-profit fan-fiction. The original concept/scenario, Fate/Stay Night, is owned by Nasu Kinoko, Takeuchi Takashi, and Type-Moon/Notes Co., Ltd. Please support the official release.

 _ **Fate/Amor Fati:**_

 _ **Prologue - Fait Accompli;**_

 _ **Red Strings III**_

 _Huh, despite the long talk with the shopkeeper, I still have time to spare._ Hakuno hangs on to the guard railing as he walks up the stairs. In his free hand, Hakuno carries his brown school bag. Slung around his shoulder, his blue lunch bag's metal zippers jingle with every step. As he reaches the top, he catches sight of someone familiar. "Good morning, Issei," Hakuno says, briefly raising his hand.

"Ah, good morning, Kishinami," Issei says, looking his way.

"Is Shirou here yet?" Hakuno stops in front of him.

"Yes, he is in the student council room fixing one of the heaters. He asked me to wait until he finished." He puts one of his hands into his pocket.

"I see, I'll wait as well." Hakuno steps to the other side of the sliding door parallel to Issei. He pulls out a book from his school bag, placing the bag against the wall. Then, Hakuno unzips his lunch bag and pulls out one of the thermos. Reading his book, he begins drinking down the coffee.

"What are you reading?" Issei asks.

"Mythology, by Edith Hamilton," Hakuno says, flipping a page. "I just got it imported along with a bunch of other books today." He takes a drink from his thermos.

"I see. Out of curiosity, are you still interested in martial arts?" Issei says, eyes peering over his glasses.

"Not as much as before, but I still practise it to stay fit." Hakuno says, gulping down the rest of his coffee.

"Ahh, if you ever decide to come join us again, you're always welcome." Issei adjusts his glasses back in place.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind," Hakuno smiles, placing his thermos back into his lunch bag. As he zips it closed, he goes back to reading without another word. Issei looks out the window panes, silence settling between the two. Students can be heard walking into the school. Time seems to slow for a while until someone walks up the stairs.

"-Gah, Tohsaka," Issei blurts out, turning in the direction of the recipient.

"Oh, if it isn't the Student Council President." A voice calls out around the corner. Hakuno blinks to the right. "Are you making rounds around campus this morning?" Tohsaka stops a meter away from Issei. "Or are you handling maintenance of the club rooms?" She places her right hand on her hip. "Not that I care either way. Still, you're ever the conscientious student."

"Hmph, and what are you scheming now?" Issei says, crossing his arms. "Why are you here this morning, when you aren't part of any clubs?" He scrutinizes the girl with black pigtails.

"I just felt like it, that's all." Tohsaka says. Issei grits his teeth, clearly unpleased.

 _I'm staying out of that._ Hakuno thinks, looking back to his book. He and Tohsaka are part of the same 2-A classroom. He's only ever seen her from afar. And all he knows about her is from rumors and other students gossiping.

Just then, the student council room door rattles open, "Issei, I fixed it." With a clink, Shirou sets down a heater, "And hey, Hakuno."

As Hakuno nods, Issei turns around and walks over to Shirou. "Oh sorry. I asked you for help, but you took care of it all, Emiya. My bad." Issei bows his head at Shirou.

"So, where's the next one?" Shirou says, looking at Issei.

"Homeroom's going to start soon," Hakuno says, turning his head to his friends. He glances at Tohsaka, and she stares right back at him.

"Ah right, the next one's in the A/V room," Issei says, looking down at Shirou. "They say it's been acting up lately, but it finally lived out it's life span."

"If it's dead, I can't fix it." Shirou states bluntly. At this point, Hakuno turns back to his book, breaking the staredown with Tohsaka. "Getting a new one would be faster," Shirou says, looking at the heater.

"True, but I'd appreciate it if you checked it anyway." Issei says, while Tohsaka starts to walk off down the hall. "It appeared dead to me, but you may be able to see if it's faking or really dead."

"Okay, I'll check it out…" Shirou says, standing up. As Tohsaka strides past the three, Shirou says, "You're here early, Tohsaka."

Out of the corner of his eye, Hakuno notices Tohsaka turn her head to the side. Closing his book, Hakuno picks up his school bag and he heads inside with the other two. Just before the bell rang, Shirou and Issei went off to their class and Hakuno made it to his. He took a seat in the back middle row and the day precedes normally.

* * *

"It still amazes me that you can drink so much, Kishinami." The Student Council President remarks, watching Hakuno finish his last thermos.

"So I've been told," Hakuno smirks, gulping down the last of the coffee. "I'm always freezing so this helps, plus Shirou already gives me hell about it," he says, putting away the thermos.

"With good reason," Shirou says, while fixing a machine. At this, Issei turns to Shirou, looking at his lunch.

"Emiya, you better wolf that down, or you won't finish it before lunch break ends." Issei says, sipping his green tea.

"It's fine, I'm almost done," Shirou responds, smoke rising from the woodburner in his hand.

"You could've stopped with the stoves, you didn't have to agree to fix personal items, too." Issei says while taking another sip of his drink.

"Don't worry about it. Like they say, in for a penny, in for a pound." Shirou stops burning and places the hot pen back into the metal container.

Issei sighs, "There's such a thing as being too considerate." He turns forward, both arms on the table staring at his cup. "Being helpful is all well and good, but you should really learn to say no." Issei grasps his cup with both hands, rubbing the outside with his index finger. "You take 'turn no one away' too far, Emiya."

"Do I look that shameless?" Shirou says, frowning at Issei.

"Hm, you're opening yourself up to being taken advantage of by the inconsiderate." Issei turns toward Shirou, his left arm hangs over the back of his chair. "Surely you could turn down people every once in a while."

"What're you talking about?" Shirou says, leaning forward slightly. "Helping others is a good deed."

"I'm just saying that you take it too far, Emiya." Issei responds, looking at Shirou. "If you keep going like this, it'll burn you out."

"He's right, Shirou," Hakuno states, drawing the two's attention. "Eventually you're going to break down if you keep on like a machine." He closes his book, putting it inside his school bag. "But, you're not wrong for what you're doing." Hakuno stares directly at Shirou. "Just be sure to take care of yourself as well," Hakuno says, smiling at his brother.

"Hey, which one of us needs taking care of?" Shirou retaliates, raising an eyebrow.

"Pfft, you're stubborn about it though." Hakuno responds, smirking at Shirou. Out of the corner of his eye, Hakuno notices something out of place. Outside on the ground, something purple swishes in the distance. It couldn't be Sakura, especially since it was see-through. "Hey, I gotta go, I'll catch you two later." Shirou tilts his head inquisitively, then nods understanding his action. With that, Hakuno picks up his stuff and leaves.

* * *

Turning around a corner, Hakuno runs over to the Archery Range. He sees the purple thing from before standing at a distance away from the door. As it turns out, it's a tall woman with long purple hair falling down to her ankles. What stands out though, she wears a one-piece black dress that's short but covers her rear. She wears matching long boots that ride up her thighs. Just like her legs, she also wears black sleeves running up from her middle finger to below her shoulder. Notably, she wears a purple band covering her eyes, with a red symbol on her forehead. She exudes a strong presence to Hakuno.

 _A Guardian Spirit?_ Hakuno thinks, as he strides over to the transparent being. As he stops in front of her, she shifts her head slightly in his direction. "Hello," he says, earning a clinking sound from her.

"You can see me?" She says, tilting her head.

"Ever since ten years ago, I've been able to see wandering ghosts," Hakuno smiles, raising his hand out. "I always try to help them with any regrets they have." He steps over to her side, the transparent woman following his movements. "Are you watching over someone?" Hakuno says, turning in the direction of the Range.

The ghost follows his line of sight, "Yes, a certain someone that is." A wind picks up, blowing her long hair to the side towards Hakuno. For whatever reason, he could smell the scent of something sweet. He turns to look at her, seeing she is only an inch or two taller than him. Then, he notices blue mist rising from her transparent form.

"If you want to stay longer, you can have some of my life energy," Hakuno states, turning his body towards her.

"Huh?" The woman says, mouth slightly open.

"If you want," Hakuno says, staring at where her eyes should be. A quiet moment passes between the two, taking the wind with it. She tilts her head at him, pondering for a while before answering him.

"-Then, I'll take you up on your offer." The woman says, turning her body towards him. She leans forward to him, whispering in his ear, "I'll be gentle…"

"Hmm?" Hakuno responds, confusion fills his expression through a raised eyebrow. Just then, his vision turns red, "Hnnng!" A prickling pain stabs into the nape of his neck. The woman's transparent form solidifies, the background no longer visible through her. The sweet scent intensifies his senses. Hakuno's legs become weak and he grabs onto the woman for support. Struggling for warmth, he shivers and then he hugs the woman bringing her closer. He gasps for breath and just as he does, the woman pulls away. She guides him to a nearby tree, resting his back against it.

"Hah… hah..." Hakuno heaves, looking up at the woman. Her form fades back into transparence, and the blue mist stops rising. "Was that enough?" He breathes out.

"Yes, it was enough, thank you." The woman looks down at Hakuno. "-I'll return the favor someday," She says, turning around in the opposite direction.

With that said, she walks forward fading away.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ There was a formatting issue with the title of Chapter 4. So I had to delete it and repost it. Sorry for any inconveniences this may have caused the reader.


	5. Black Cat

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the original concept/scenario, Fate/Stay Night. Fate/Amor Fati, is a non-profit fan-fiction. The original concept/scenario, Fate/Stay Night, is owned by Nasu Kinoko, Takeuchi Takashi, and Type-Moon/Notes Co., Ltd. Please support the official release.

 _ **Fate/Amor Fati:**_

 _ **Prologue - Fait Accompli;**_

 _ **Black Cat**_

The sky darkens, changing from an orange shade to black. No stars shine tonight, neither a moon to spare. In the distance, however the city lights lend guidance to its living residents. Shirou and Hakuno walk down, side by side, a single lane road. The street lamps align the road behind the guard railing. Hakuno sighs, rubbing the side of his neck.

"Tired?" Shirou asks, furrowing his brow in concern.

"From what happened to me, yeah," Hakuno responds, twisting his neck with a pop. "I wasn't expecting it, but it's nothing too severe."

"I see, well, try not to overdo it," Shirou says, looking ahead.

"Says the guy who sticks a hot iron rod in his spine," Hakuno remarks, smirking.

"And yet, I still can't create a circuit," Shirou frowns, causing his brother to frown as well.

"Well, at least your fortitude is remarkable." Hakuno points out.

Shirou furrows his brow, "That hurts." With that, a silence hangs over the two as they make their way down the hill. Hakuno breathes out, making a white cloud appear. Faintly, he shakes from the chilly night. Hakuno digs his free hand into his pocket and he hooks his other one around his school bag. For a while, everything is quiet except for their footsteps. As they reach the bottom of the hill, they both look up to continue walking.

Under the street light, someone is standing at the top of the hill.

A young woman gazes down the hill. She wears a purple winter overcoat and boots. White stockings run up her skirt with a matching white scarf around her neck. Her long silver hair falls down over her rear. A purple hat adorns her head like a crown. Ruby eyes stare at the two teens.

 _Beautiful..._ Hakuno stares at the woman atop the hill. As they walk up, she begins walking down the road. Tension prolongs the quiet atmosphere. The two brothers steadily climb the hill as the woman strides down the road with a smile. As they near each other, Hakuno notices that she is nearly two inches smaller than Shirou. As the woman walks past to the left of the pair-

"If you don't summon yours soon, you're going to die, Onii-chan."

-she says ominously, hair swaying behind her.

""Huh?"" Shirou and Hakuno simultaneously blurt out. They both turn around to the woman who said the malevolent message.

She's gone. Nowhere in sight.

As the two look out where the beauty went off to, Hakuno thinks to himself.

 _Who was the warning for…?_

* * *

The next morning, Hakuno sits at the dining room table while Shirou and Sakura are in the kitchen. They didn't discuss what happened last night and instead both went off to bed. Shirou came over to Hakuno's house to get him like yesterday. Now, Hakuno is reading a different book from yesterday as the two begin making breakfast.

"Sakura, wait a second," Shirou suddenly calls out.

"Yes?" Sakura turns her head, looking up at Shirou.

"What happened to your wrist?" Shirou says, concern widening his eyes. At this, Hakuno blinks over at the two. Sakura stands up, turning away to hide her hand. "Shinji again?" Shirou scowls, staring at his underclassmen. "What's he thinking, raising a hand at his little sister?"

Sakura turns back to Shirou, pleading, "N-No, that's not it, Senpai!" She looks away, still holding her hand, "I, um, got this when I tripped and fell."

"You can't get a bruise like that from tripping," Shirou states, prompting Sakura to turn away. "I knew it!" Shirou says, taking Sakura's silence as confirmation.

Sakura quickly turns back, her hands to her chest, "Honest, my brother really had nothing to do with this!" At this, Shirou's anger deflates, his expression clear of his previous emotion. He turns his gaze down to the side.

"...If that's what you say happened, I'll leave it alone." Shirou relents, looking down at the floor.

"It is. I'm sorry, Senpai." Sakura says while her eyes are downcast.

"Why are you apologizing, Sakura? It's Shinji who's to blame." Shirou states, looking back up at Sakura. Shinji is Sakura's older brother, and it's been known to both Hakuno and Shirou that he can get a little physical. Shirou confronted him about it and ended up slugging him about it. This somewhat led to Shirou quitting the Archery team. As silence settles over the entire room, fast footsteps tap towards the shouji.

"Oh! Is that your famous rolled omelettes I smell, Shirou?" Taiga springs forth from the hallway into the dining room. Nobody says anything, the silence strongly lingering. "Huh?" Taiga says, peering at the two in the kitchen.

 _Smooth._ Hakuno thinks, closing his book.

* * *

"What's wrong, Emiya?" Issei says, looking down at his friend. Shirou is looking out the window, his head resting on his hand. "Let's eat." Issei states, as Shirou turns to look up at him. After what happened in the morning, breakfast was cancelled. Hakuno and Shirou went on ahead to school looking sour, Shirou in particular.

"Sorry, Issei, I'm going to eat in the cafeteria today." Shirou says.

"You never eat there. Did something happen?" Issei prods, peering over his glasses.

"Not really," Shirou responds, leaning back in his chair.

With a hum, Issei places his right hand on his hip. Hakuno stands next to him with his lunch bag hanging at his waist and thinks, _If only you knew…_ Right after, a voice calls out into the classroom.

"Excuse me, is Ryudou here?"

"I'm here, Sir." Issei turns around, walking over to the man who called. "What is it, Kuzuki-sensei?" As Issei leaves, Shirou stands up pushing his chair back.

"Just us two today then," Hakuno says, turning to Shirou.

"Yeah," Shirou replies, pushing his chair in. "Let's go."

* * *

As the cafeteria is bustling with hungry students, Shirou and Hakuno stand in front of a ticket vendor. In grid order, slots run across in a single color onto the next row in a different color. Shirou scans the listings and clicks one of the options. With a ring, a small white ticket sticks out and Shirou takes it.

"Going for the Chef's Choice for lunch today, huh?" A voice calls out behind the two. "You both are not eating with the Student Council President today." Ayako Mitsuzuri raises her hand to greet, smiling at the two.

"Yeah," Shirou says, turning towards the lunch ladies.

"I'll wait at a table for you two," Hakuno says, with Shirou nodding at him. As Hakuno sits down, he pulls out one of his thermos and starts drinking. The hustle and bustle of students chatter in the background. Dishware clatters from everywhere, sinking into the buzz. From the crowd, Ayako and Shirou walks toward Hakuno's table.

"It's her brother that's the problem." Ayako says, walking beside Shirou. "He's been ripping apart the first-year boys." She sighs, walking to the opposite side of Hakuno.

"Why?" Shirou says, walking over to Hakuno's side.

"What's up, Ayako?" Hakuno asks, looking at her.

"Oh, just Shinji being a problem," Ayako states, giving Hakuno a sheepish grin. "From what I picked up on, he got shot down pretty hard by Tohsaka." Ayako whispers, setting her tray down and sitting down.

"By Tohsaka?" Shirou blurts out, setting his tray down.

"Keep your voice down!" Ayako hushes, waving her chopsticks and looking from side to side.

Shirou scoots his chair in, covering his mouth, "Ah!"

"Anyway, Shinji's been in a sour mood ever since yesterday." Ayako slightly leans her head forward, sulking. "I've had to keep an eye on Shinji throughout practise, so I'm tired." Ayako scoops up some noodles, slurping her ramen.

"Yeah, Shinji does have an awful streak," Shirou sighs, looking at Ayako.

"I hear he's plotting something to get back at Tohsaka." Ayako stirs her ramen, pulling up a knot of noodles.

Shirou tilts his head to the side, making a sheepish frown. "No, Shinji would stay far away from someone who rejected him."

Ayako gulps her ramen, "But he can't avoid her if she comes to where he is."

"Huh?" Shirou makes a stupefied expression, mouth agape and eyes wide.

"I don't know the reason, but Tohsaka's been checking the Dojo out a lot lately." Ayako flicks her wrist at Shirou, "You probably don't know, since you went and quit Archery."

At this, Shirou shrugs his shoulders. He casts his gaze down and begins eating his lunch. After that, the conversation changes to different topics. Hakuno drinks the last of his coffee supply. He glances at Shirou, observing his facial expressions. Shirou's mind is occupied from the initial conversation. Finally, lunch break ends and the pair separates from Ayako.

"Are you going to check out the Dojo after school?" Hakuno shifts his head in Shirou's direction.

"Yeah, I just want to see what's going on," Shirou says, striding down the hall.

"Alright, I'll be going home ahead of you then," Hakuno states, turning back forward.

"I'll try to get back for dinner," Shirou remarks, as the two go their separate ways.

* * *

As the sun sets, students spread out from the school gates in different directions. Hakuno walks among the dispersing crowd back home. Long shadows cover the road. Silhouettes dance in the wind, rustling leaves sing a chorus for all to hear. Hakuno strides down an empty street towards the intersection. As he blinks- *Khhh...* -his vision blurs and pain prickles at his head.

"Guh!" Hakuno winces, holding his head stumbling forward. With a thump, he collides with someone and steps back. "I'm sorry, I couldn't see where I was going…" Hakuno trails off, eyes rising up to the person he bumped into. Red eyes stare back at him, like the woman from the other night. However, if the other woman was beautiful, then this woman is gorgeous. Long blonde hair falls down to her waist. Her entire outfit consists of black minus the white dress shirt. From the collar down, her cleavage peeks out and her form is that of an hourglass. The woman's whole being is ravishing.

As Hakuno stands upright, the gorgeous woman walks forward, raising a hand at Hakuno-

 _I'm about to die…!_ A chill shocks Hakuno's entire body, prickling him to run away.

-but stops mid air, her eyes wide at the teenager. She steps forward to Hakuno and tilts his chin up at her. Hakuno notices she is nearly four inches taller than him.

"What do we have here?" An alluring voice remarks. The corners of her mouth begin to rise. "Hmm, with some cutting, you would make a brilliant diamond." She states, eyes half lidded. "Alas, you're a bud, it's not yet time for you to bloom." Her bangs drape above her eyes, making her gaze sinister. She retracts her hand back into her pocket. She straightens up and strides to the right of Hakuno, "I'll come back when you've matured."

"Don't spoil yourself before I do," she says, walking off down the road. Moments pass after she was out of sight, Hakuno's left arm shakes in a frenzy. He grasps his shaking arm, squeezing it to stop.

 _I lived… I lived…_ Hakuno repeats over and over his blessing to live another day.


	6. Fateful Night

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the original concept/scenario, Fate/Stay Night. Fate/Amor Fati, is a non-profit fan-fiction. The original concept/scenario, Fate/Stay Night, is owned by Nasu Kinoko, Takeuchi Takashi, and Type-Moon/Notes Co., Ltd. Please support the official release.

 _ **Fate/Amor Fati:**_

 _ **Prologue - Fait Accompli;**_

 _ **Fateful Night**_

Hakuno falls face first onto his bed. He shrugs out of his uniform, throwing it on the ground. With a flap, he pulls over the bed sheets to cover himself. Hakuno rests on his left side, staring at the wall. He exhales, shivering from the cold and what transpired.

 _I'll come back when you've matured._ A sinister promise echoes in Hakuno's mind.

 _Don't spoil yourself before I do._

Hakuno shivers, foreboding memories rerun in his vision. His left arm twitches from the feeling of death so close. He turns over onto his back, gazing at the ceiling and beyond.

 _If you don't summon yours soon, you're going to die, Onii-chan._

A warning from before comes back to him. A mysterious young woman delivered an end that might come true. The end of his life that nearly came true so soon. Hakuno shifts over onto his right side, creaking the bed. The idea of death terrifies him, encasing him from any rest. As his grim train of thought continues, Hakuno remembers the young girl he helped pass on. Then, he switches to the image of the young woman with long silver hair and eyes. The two had something in common. Hakuno closes his eyes for a while, trying to put a word to the similarity.

 _Sorrow…_ He opens his eyes. They both had that hint of sadness in them.

For a time, his mind plays the events of the day over and over. The hour hand ticks over to the twelfth mark. Finally, Hakuno's eyes droop down, laying him to rest.

* * *

 _Inferno engulfs his vision._

 _The ocean swallows his being._

 _Limbo of nothing and everything._

 _Withstand, light over anything._

 _Cries reach for the skies. Curses fly to the black moon. A nightmare that begins and never ends. All present lament their demise. Their pleas never heard…_

 _Don't forget._

 _This prison of torment. The feeling of damnation. The sensation of salvation._

 _There was chance in that everlasting hell. His survival bears proof of that. The star that flickers in the darkness. It survived its cruel fate._

 _Don't forget…_

* * *

Brightness fills the dark room. Songs chirp faraway of the start of the day. His eyelids slowly rise, welcoming reality from distant dreams. Hakuno creaks the bed with his right arm while bending it to lift himself up. He rubs his eyes with the back of his left hand. Fully awake, Hakuno blinks at the scenery, eyes flick over to his left hand. On the backside, faint red lines spread nearly everywhere on the surface. Hakuno wipes the back of his hand on the sheets. The marks don't come off.

"A rash?" Hakuno sits up, scratching at his left hand. He feels no compulsion to scratch it again. With a sigh, he pulls the bedsheets over, "Whatever…"

* * *

With a click, Hakuno locks the door to his house. Placing the key in his pocket, he turns to the right and walks over to the main entrance. With each step, the grass rustles and flattens from his weight. Breathing a thick fog, Hakuno digs his hands into his pockets. His school bag under his right arm and lunch bag's zippers jingle to the left. As he comes up to the entrance, Hakuno hears his brother's voice as he gets closer.

"If something comes up, I'll go to the Dojo." Shirou says, his figure seen between the wooden pillars of the entrance. Sakura's profile is made out between the gaps.

"Sure, that would be great," Sakura smiles, lowering her head. As she does, Sakura inhales a breath of air while her eyes go wide, "Senpai! Your hand!"

"Hm?" Shirou follows Sakura's line of sight, looking down at his left hand. He raises it up to his eyes, noticing faint red marks on the backside of his hand. "Where did this come from? Did I get it from messing around with my old junk?" Shirou lowers his hand, "It doesn't hurt or anything, so it should fade soon." Sakura still has a look of concern, but Shirou smiles, dismissing the scar with a shake.

"Sounds like the same thing happened to you," Hakuno says, stepping towards the two.

"What, did you get a scar, too?" Shirou says, turning to look at Hakuno.

"I think so, it doesn't itch so it's not a rash," Hakuno remarks, raising his left hand to Shirou. "It's probably some scarring under the surface, doesn't hurt though." Hakuno states while putting his hand back into his pocket.

"Yeah, it's nothing to fret about," Shirou says, turning to Sakura, "I'm fine, don't worry."

"Okay, if you say so…" Sakura mutters, gazing at Shirou's left hand. With that said, the three began walking to school. No one brought up the topic again along the way. And even though they dismissed it, Hakuno ponders the coincidence between him and his brother.

 _Maybe I'm overthinking it…_

* * *

Sakura ran ahead of the group to go to the Archery Range. The remaining pair strolls to the school entrance in silence. Many students pass by, making their way over to the entrance. Hakuno notices among the crowd someone in red.

 _Oh, it's Rin._ Hakuno spots her standing at the center of the students. Her head looks downward, eyes wide and brow trembling. _Hmm…?_ Hakuno notices the look of trouble across her face. As he does, she resumes walking into the school building. Following behind her, a transparent man is looking at her with a stern expression. His brushed back white hair stands out from his tan skin. His entire torso clad in black with red sleeves and mantle around his waist. He stands a foot taller than Rin.

 _Another spirit?_ As Hakuno thinks, noting that he looks familiar for some reason, both him and Shirou step through the gate. A jolt zaps their vision to a blur. The atmosphere weighs down on them.

"Huh…" Shirou says, staring forward. "I must be tired- *thump* -woah! Hakuno!" Shirou kneels down next to his brother's body.

"Ugh…" Hakuno winces, realizing the brick ground shifted to his right side.

"Hey, are you alright?!" Shirou says, pulling Hakuno's left arm over his shoulder.

"Yeah, just got dizzy is all," Hakuno mutters, as Shirou supports him to stand up.

"Take it easy, I'll take you to the infirmary." Shirou hefts the fallen teen to the school. Students turn to see what happened, but return back to walking. Shirou is known around the student body as the 'Fake Janitor' so they knew Hakuno would be in good hands.

* * *

The two make their way inside the school building. Finally, they reach the infirmary sliding the door open. Once inside, Shirou slides one of the curtains finding an empty bed. With a hoist, he lowers Hakuno onto the bed gently.

"I'll come back to check on you, so take it easy." Shirou says, placing Hakuno's school and lunch bag on the side.

"Yeah, thanks, Shirou…" Hakuno drawls out those words. His chest rising and falling from beneath the sheets. With that said, Shirou slides the curtain closed, footsteps walking away. Each step echoes lulling Hakuno to sleep. Silence descends upon the room, not even students walking around can be heard. The quiet atmosphere hangs about for a while.

 **Help me…** A voice whispers into the infirmary.

 **Please…** Hakuno shifts to the right.

 **It hurts…** He brings his knees up to a fetal position.

 **I can't stand it…** His eyelids furrow strongly.

 **Somebody… help me… it hurts… make it stop… anyone… save me…!**

Hakuno turns over to the left and then to right. Back and forth, the whispers rise to shouts. From every direction, the walls, the floor, the curtains, from the left, and from the right call out to Hakuno. Like a crowd of people, the voices surround him. Their cries and pleas ring out like a flat lifeline. Hakuno grits his teeth, clawing into the bedsheets. Just as the voices rise to a near scream, they stop fully. A moment of peace begins-

 **Don't forget.**

-only for static to raid Hakuno's vision. He opens his eyes to clear it away. To no avail, his eyes dart to below and to the left frantically. Until finally, Hakuno turns to the right to face horror.

Standing at his side, a man's head turns to his direction. Long white hair drapes over his eyes, obscuring them. He wears a black military uniform in tatters. Black pants cut in several places. Dirty brown boots stain the ground. As Hakuno stares, the static intensifies and wanes back and forth.

 _Hakuno… Hakuno… Hakuno…_ A voice calls from afar. Just as the man reaches out-

"Hey, Hakuno," Shirou says, shaking his right shoulder.

-he vanishes, taking the static with him.

"Huh?" Hakuno says, blinking.

"School's out, are you feeling better?" Shirou looks down at him

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine…" Hakuno slowly mouths the words like ten years ago from the hospital bed.

"Alright, well, I'm going to be coming home late. I have to take care of some stuff at the Archery Range." Shirou hands Hakuno his stuff as he's putting on his shoes.

"Okay, I'll see you later," Hakuno says, stretching his arms out. _I must be really tired._ As the two exit the building, Hakuno walks off to the gate while Shirou goes to the Dojo. The sun sets over the mountains, drawing the day out and the night in.

* * *

Street lamps turn on, lighting the dark roads. Windows brighten as night falls over Fuyuki. The other half glimmers like a christmas tree in the modern section. Fuyuki is divided in half with the other section more traditional. The Emiya Residence and Homurahara Academy lay in the traditional half. In the middle of Fuyuki, a great river splits the two halves and runs into the sea. Connecting the two, Fuyuki Bridge glows making the red beams and railings contrast with the night. At the top of the hill, Hakuno gazes out at the enchanting scenery.

 _The past meets the future…_ Hakuno notices the symbolism of the bridge. Out of the corner of his eye, he spots something standing in the middle of the road below.

 _That ghost from before!_ Facing him, the same ghost with white hair and black attire stands still. As seconds pass, the man turns to the opposite direction and walks. Hakuno's instincts jolt him to run away.

 _But that man…_ In defiance, Hakuno charges after the ghost. His existence fades in and out of view all along the way. For a time, Hakuno follows the man across the bridge to the other side of Fuyuki. Tall buildings stand all around Hakuno. Finally, the man stops in the center of a dead grassland. Hakuno notices this is the new park they opened up. Naturally, it's empty of people with city lights in the background. Trees circle around the park like a fence keeping people out. For a time, the ghost simply stands in the middle of the park silent. Then as he slowly turns around-

 **Don't forget.**

-the man vanishes, much like the first encounter.

 _Did I really come out all this way for nothing?_ Hakuno sighs, turning back to the city.

 **Help me…** Like a missed piano note, a voice rings out. Just as before, whispers of despair and torment spread out. Then, from the ground, something rises up. Its form is like water, the surface glows with various colors swirling around like bubbles. As one rises to full length, another ascends above the ground much like the first. On cue, from all over the park, watery blobs rise up to take form.

 _I guess I brought this on myself._ Hakuno looks all around him seeing a growing crowd. Their pleas and cries mutter into the night, as if it were their last thoughts before dying. _Wraiths…_ Hakuno names the ghostly entities surrounding them. If their words are their last thoughts before perishing, then the name fits their description. A horde of wraiths spawn before Hakuno. The whispers die down to a quiet moment until one of them leaps at Hakuno.

 _Move!_ Hakuno ducks under the attack, rolling away. At this action, the pack of wraiths launch towards the only living person in this park. A second attack rushes towards Hakuno, grassland swaying from the speed. He jumps back in time, his hair fluttering from the attack. From the left and right, two wraiths whip straight at Hakuno's head. He stumbles backward, his fall saving his neck intact.

From above, a wraith descends down on top of Hakuno. He rolls away, dodging three strikes along the way. Rising to his feet, Hakuno backs away from his attackers.

 _Behind!_ Hakuno spins around, catching sight of another wraith lunging at him. He steps to the side, his right arm sways in the range of the racing entity.

 _Shit!_ The wraith swallows his arm, dragging Hakuno along as his heels rip grass along the way. As it stops, Hakuno shakes his arm trying to free himself. As he struggles, the crowd of lingering ghosts float towards him.

 _Think think think!_ Hakuno's mind races, coming up with some means of escape. As the pack draws in, Hakuno couldn't help but notice they look like balloons.

 _Balloons?_ Hakuno goes frigid, looking at his captor. He didn't have time to think as the mass of wraiths close in. The next moment may be his last.

 _Come on…_ Hakuno grasps his right arm, as teal lines run to his hand. At the ends of his fingers, the inside of the ghost glows brightly. If wraiths regret their demise, they'll be drawn to life. If they're drawn to life, they're after energy. _If it's energy you want, you can have it!_ As the thought echoes in his mind, Hakuno's captor inflates until it bursts with an anguish scream.

He didn't pay mind to the glowing red marks on his left hand fading.

 _If that worked, maybe this can…!_ Teal lines race down Hakuno's arms and legs. He shifts to the side, arms out in fists and feet align parallel to each other.

With a kick, Hakuno sprints off toward the mass of malevolence. He dodges a swipe from the right and he ducks an assault from above. In the distance, the city lights shine in the dark guiding Hakuno's escape. An attack from four o' clock speeds toward him. With a whack, Hakuno pummels the assailant into nothing. A stray wraith slides across his path, blocking him off.

 _Out of my way!_ Fighting words push Hakuno forward. The city nearly in reach. As he speeds up, he brings his right leg back and wrenches it past the wraith's body. Its body bursts to a pop in the onslaught, obscuring his sight momentarily. Hakuno stumbles for a bit and then he resumes sprinting forward for all his life. Blocking his exit, A huge wraith rises up and brings back its body for a slam.

 _I will make it…!_ Hakuno crosses his arms in front of his head. He charges to meet the last obstacle of his path to safety. As he heads on to the huge wraith, Hakuno releases his arms out to clear the final entity- *khhh* -only to wince from the unexpected pain. As he trips, two wraiths flank his sides in a cross attack.

"Gah!" Hakuno gasps, his eyes going white. At that moment, the giant wraith slams into his solar plexus sending him back into the den of ghosts. As he flies backwards, he lands on his right side trenching a path of dirt. Fragments fly everywhere as he comes to a stop. The wraiths close in like ocean waves, submerging towards the teen's twitching body.

 _So cold…_ Hakuno shivers, turning on his back. He gazes at the few stars seen from the city lights. _Well… I tried but… I just couldn't do it._ Hakuno inhales and then exhales a deep breath. He closes his eyes, content that at least he fought for his life.

His right hand balls into a fist and he slams it into the ground.

 _No! It can't end like this!_ He tries to move his body to no avail.

 _No! I refuse to let this injustice happen!_ His left arm shakily rises in front of his face. It reaches out as if to grasp the sky in its hand.

 _This is too cruel, questions remain unanswered…_ The remnants of the marks from before nearly vanish. Hakuno can hear his heart pounding in his ears. As his hand claws in rebellion, the red marks emerge to the surface by force.

 _I will live…!_ The red marks pulse into the image of a phoenix taking flight. The sea of wraiths stand before Hakuno nearly on top of him. With a spark, small lightning springs from the symbol on his hand. It glows a bright red until dying into a turquoise shade.

 _Until my last breath…_

"I will fight against my fate!" With a burst, his front pocket explodes. Fragments of a rock and paper scatter. From the nape of his neck, two dots glow. With a rumble, a pillar of light engulfs Hakuno and the nearby wraiths.

With his declaration reaching like-minded hearers, three presences land in front of him. Their descent impacts the ground, creating three craters side by side. As the light dims, Hakuno watches as the sea of wraiths are annihilated.

Fire as hot as the sun blazes across. Bodies split cleanly apart in rows. Holes puncture through the wraith's forms in a dash. The collateral damage present in scorched grass, tumbling trees, and trenches in the ground. When all threat to Hakuno's life ceases to be, his saviors walk over to him from eleven, twelve, and one a clock.

From eleventh, a short girl with blond hair in a bun stands proudly. Her red dress, transparent white cloth in front, matches the outer curve of her long blade. Golden-metal knee-high legwear glimmers down to her feet through her dress. Between her locks of hair, her lime-green eyes stare down at Hakuno.

"Answer me! Are you my Praetor?" She, giving off the impression of a commander, boasts a question to him.

From twelfth comes a girl with pink hair, her gold eyes gaze down at Hakuno with her twin-tails sticking out to the sides from the back. Matching the ribbon in the back of her head, her indigo kimono is revealing in certain places. Separate sleeves drape her arms and thigh-high stockings run down to her black platform sandals. Most noticeable, vulpine ears stand atop her head and a thick tail swishes behind her back.

"Um… you are my master… Right?" She says, in a flirting manner while furry ears twitch at Hakuno.

And next to the second presence, a familiar tall woman stands before Hakuno. Her long purple hair falls down to her ankles. A black dress too short hugs her curves, with matching thigh-high boots ride up her legs. Chains hang from her hands, black sleeves travel up from her middle finger below her shoulders.

"Let me confirm- You summoned me?" She says, staring down at Hakuno even with the purple band in the way.

Hakuno sits forward in awe of the three in front of him. Words fail to come. They are powerful, their aura pulses around the area. He burns the image into his soul.

The judges of fate stand before him.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ That is the end of the prologue. As I said in the first chapter, the original story is actually rated MA18+ but the prologue is safe from explicit content. If you're old enough, you can read the rest of the story at Beast's Lair in the fanfics subforum. Or just google 'beast's lair Raylen Cypher' and an author tag link will pop up in results. Click that and it'll lead to a directory of my written works.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
